User blog:EmiyaShiki/Fate Grand Order Event - Fate Accel Zero Order
Fate Zero Accel Order Summary Basically to complete an order you need to retrieve a grail right? However Waver knows that if 4 servants or more have been sacrificed, the holy grail in fuyuki city will materialize. However, as per the event of Fate Zero, if over 5 servants are sacrificed, Angra Mainyu will materialize and Waver understands that more than anyone else. So waver's tactics were to protect servants that are reasonable to negotiate with. And so far, he nominated Rider, Saber and Lancer. To retrieve the grail, you need to kill 4 to materialize it and kill more than that, fuyuki city's fucked Some notable events: -Saber did not fight with Diarmuid as our team just beat Saber off early on. And then out first ally was Kayneth Archbold. * Waver tried to convince Kayneth that we are from the future and stuff. First evidence was that Waver actually memorized his love letter to Sola Ui. Then Waver started lying to Kayneth that the foundation of the Chaldea rooted from the Archbold Family, which is actually a gag part. * Basically waver have been scamming the fuck out of Kayneth. For example, Waver lied about that Holy Grail nt being a wish-granting device but just a conspiracy by some Brittain Mage Family to lure him out of the clock tower to expand their family name in the clock tower and overthrow the Archbold family ---- -Then we manage to convince him to locate Caster in the sewers. Remember the part in F Zero where Waver discovered children corpses? Waver along with Lancer and Mashu went there way earlier and killed Gill quickly before he can kill anyone else, but then we had to quickly locate the master for he is still a dangerous serial murderer even without a Servant. ---- -but as we tried to pursue, Ryuunosuke is already dead in the entrance. Guess who? A hooded cough ASSASSIN(?) appeared. Turned out he killed Ryuunosuke and he claimed that he had no intention to harm us. As waver demanded him to reveal his identity, he refused, and then we fought. ---- -iskandar appeared, assassin? used this opportunity to escape. Then waver started lecturing waver lily. And Iskandar's badass moment: Hahahaha! You are one strong-spirited tactitian! However.... You better not get carried away... That boy is still my master and I will accept your challenge if a fight is what you are looking for. Then of coz, we ran away due to not being sure if we can defeat him n plus: Waver is mentally scarred. ---- -We also have to keep chasing the Female Hassan off from time to time coz shes been spying on us the entire time. -Then Saber came to challenge us for a second round proudly and fairly. Waver: You always challenge your opponent straight but in truth, you have an assassin working behind the scenes, am I right? Iris: WTF!? Of coz not, what nonsense is this! Saber, be careful, hes not an average Joe here. He has long hairs yet he's a man!(btw i think this part is meant to be a gag) ---- -Then Assassin(?) aimed straight at Iri's head and Mashu managed to block for her. Then another fight ensues. Then that Assassin claims that Irisviel, the vessel for the Grail, is the true source of Calamity that will destroy the world. -There we understand that Assassin(?) is a counter-guardian, like some familiar sword using Archer we know. Then Mashu mentioned Archer Emiya and he got shocked and ran away quickly. ---- -Then at one point we requested alliance from Berserker. Then we had lancer to remove all the traps in the Einzbern's home. And guess what? -The banquet of the Loser- I mean, Kings!! Our plan was to: Assault right front, not ambush. That way we can manipulate Gilgamesh's arrogance against him for he will definitely try to solo us off to show his dominance. And that was the greatest mistake he could make. Plot-wise:Gilgamesh vs Lancelot, Mashu, Diarmuid and Waver. And of course, we made him bite the fucking dust before he can give birth to our yorokobe priest!!!! ---- -After that, Kariya collapsed. And with no one trying to control Lancelot, he tried to kill Arthuria. And Arthuria is one of our protection target so we had no choice but to kill Lancelot. But before we can deal the final blow, Iskandar protected him. Iskandar: I wont accept a fight where one is getting killed for no reason! If you proceed, I shall be your opponent! Waver: Why!? i have been trying my best to avoid conflict with you but why do you still wanna do this!? Stop fucking around! Do you understand anything!? Iskandar: I shall be honest with you then. I just dont like you, Strategist. Waver: heart broken what? Iskandar: You are not even participator of this War arent you? Then which means you are only hear to hinder us then. Ok now, I would like to bring this dying man and his servant away from here... So... Would you like to proceed our fight or let us off? Waver: Do whatever the fuck you want then! ---- -After the commotion, Waver cooled down after throwing a mini tantrum. And he proceeded to ask Irisviel. Waver: Now tell me, wheres the assassin you have been holding up to. Irisviel: I dont understand what you are talking about!? Waver: Dont think you can fool me, HOMONCULUS! you are but a vessel for the Grail. Now tell me the true master of Saber! Irisviel: If you cant believe me then see it for yourself shows the command spell Waver:Wtf!? ---- -Then Assassin(?) strikes back. He no longers ambush us like what an assassin would do. He's coming us straight. This suggests that he's serious in killing off Irisviel ady. Then we have a last fight with Assassin(?). After the fight Waver: tedious explain bout counter guardian In truth, you didnt want to kill her, didnt you? Assassin(?): .........Yes. I dont know why, this feeling I have long forgotten... It feels like I have been killing her all these times.... Irisviel: I had the same feeling... Even though its the first time I have met you... This warm yet hollow feeling... It feels like I am trapped in the cycle of fate dying in his hands every time.... Arthuria: I will not allow that! For I have sworn to protect you, my master. Irisviel: Im glad to have a wonderful servant like you. ---- -Waver: Back to the topic, what if I say there is an alternate option other than killing this Homunculus? Would you still proceed to kill her? Assassin(?): .......If possible, I would not want to kill her..... Are you sure about that? Waver: Hmph, as I thought. Simply destroying the Grail will not stop the upcoming calamity, we need to strike the core of it. The core lies in the leylines inside of the cavern. With this much of allies, we should be able to finish it off. ---- WARNING!!!!!!! Oh shit! forgot to mention about Kayneth's whereabouts. Before the King's banquet, we actually visited Kayneth and told him bout the Holy Grail being a conspiracy of the Clock Tower members against him and all. But after that, Waver suggested him to fly back to London quickly. Kayneth: Ehehehe since I have made my name through finishing caster off, I shall enjoy my honeymoon with my fiance after settling all these business with the other Families :>. Diarmuid: I have no interest in the Grail in the first place so please milord! Allow me to join your quest! Kayneth: Very well then! You may come! Waver: Splendid! I am sure that Miss Sola Ui WILL BE VERY HAPPY WITH THAT. Kayneth: Nghhh, ok, off I go then...But before that....you said you have read my love letter didnt you? I am not as careless as allowing someone else to come into my room.... So what you are implying is that.... You achieved the letter in a room where the master no longer returns? Waver:.... Mashu:...... Kayneth: Understood then.... The more I should thank you then... Under my command spell, I command you, Lancer, to stay and retrieve the Grail! Diarmuid: Understoo- MILORD BUT WHY!? Kayneth: It will be a disgrace if I did not finish what I have started. So I shall pass the authority of commanding Lancer to you. Waver: That is much appreciated. Dr.Roman: (Fuck strategist, hes a con-artist!) Diarmuid: Very well, then I shall be under your command then, my second master. ---- Before we proceed to the finale, out perspectives switched to Iskandar where he brought the dying Lancelot and Kariya back to the Matou mansion. -Kariya: I need to go kill Tokiomi..! Now that he has no servants, he is vulnerable! Iskandar: Is that what you have wanted? To kill that person? Kariya: Yes! If I killed him then Sakura and Rin will be reunited again! Iskandar: You fool! (punches Kariya until he flies) Waver Lily: Thats a punch right? Thats a fucking punch to a half-dead man right!? You r gonna fucking kill him!!! Kariya: Ugh...! Iskandar: After you killed that man what happens next!? That little girl will still be trapped in the mansion!!! Kariya: Ugh...! you are right... Then what should I do... Sakura... Iskandar: Make sure what you want in the beginning. Seeking a false ambition will only bring pain.... -Then Iskandar summons his chariot and shit and stormed through the Matou mansion. Kariya: What are you doing!? Sakura!! -Turns out that Iskandar came out holding a little Sakura. Iskandar: I have burned every single of those worms inside. Kariya: Sakura!....You just saved her...? Iskandar: Nope, I merely acquired this slave. Kariya: You...! Iskandar: I can trade it off overseas or anything for I have complete authority over her! Kariya: So... You want money, isnt it? Iskandar: No, your right hand. If you continue using that mana, you will die. Kariya:...!! Fine... If its the right hand you want, here it is! Iskandar: Your resolve! I have received it! Now brace yourself! -Iskandar slices off Kariya's right arm. All the worms came out from his body and starting squirming into the right hand for they only feed off of mana. Then he asked Waver to try his best to tend his wounds and used one of his messenger to send both Kariya and Sakura to the hospital. With that settled, the duo left for the final battle. ---- -Then Zouken went back home only to his his mansion burning. With his rage, he brought the dying lancelot up to seek vengeance in the final battle. ---- -On our way to the final battle, Hassan 100 face stood against us. Turned out that after losing Archer, Tohsaka family had undertook the Assassin servant under their wings. Waver: Hmph! Talk about falling to the depth of oblivion. Serve these elitist right! These rich fucks need to have a taste of poverty from time to time to understand how we feel! Mashu: (seems like our lord here also has a tough life...) -then we kicked Assassins ass and proceeded to the battlefield, a very familiar place. ---- -At the same spot as the final battle with Saber Alter in Fuyuki City- Irisviel: I see... This flow of mana... To think that we have been fighting to use this as a wish-granting device.... Waver: Exactly, with this many servants(Arthuria, Diarmuid, Assassin(?), Mashu ,and Waver) we should have enough manpower to disassemble it. -Iskandar then appears. Iskandar: I shall not let your proceed. Waver: Why.... Why the hell would you keep interfering!? You think this is a game!? Think with your fucking head! This thing is going to kill us all!! Iskandar: That is not it, young strategist... that is not it.... Your eyes... They tell the tale of a man trying to chase after the shadow of the ambition of another.... Waver: Rider..... Waver Lily: (what now?) Iskandar: My reason being here is simple... I simply want to have a match with you, young strategist! You have ignited the flame of my spirit and I shall not leave without having a match with you! Waver: are you saying that... You acknowledge me...? Iskandar: Of course! You are nothing but of equal to me!!!! Waver: Haha....HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA! He acknowledged me! hence that crazy laughing face we see lol Master! Please allow a match against this man! -After we gave our permission, Waver smiles Waver: Hahaha, if my student is being so reckless, I would have kicked their arses.... But this chance... I will not let it slip!! You have my thanks, master!! -Then we proceeded to the final battle! ---- -After the fight, we have one more tearful farewell. Iskandar: Ahhh I have lost... Your (name of NP formation thingy. Damn you overly long kanjis!!)... It is indeed impressive... Waver: But this is not the power I've acquired... It is merely something I have come across with... If we were to really fight I dont think the result would be the same. -Iskandar then flicked his fingers and hit Waver. Waver: Aghr!! Iskandar: Dont be stupid, boy(Bouzu)! Its not about how you get your power, its about how you control and lead it to your true purpose. You have fought well! Waver: Rider....! Iskandar: You are indeed strong. Heh, sorry kid, Ive lost... At least I have no regrets now disappears Waver: sobs sobs Waver Lily: Why are you crying? I should be crying instead...... -Just when everyone relaxed a bit, Lancelot appeared out of nowhere and injured Waver. -Zouken: Thanks to you, all of my cute worms have died. Now Im going to make you all pay! And hence, Arthuria, Diarmuid and Assassin(?) prepared to battle Lancelot. ---- -After we have defeated Lancelot. Things didnt get along well. Mashu: We have defeated Berserker... But that made the Grail's sacrifice to 5 (Archer, Berserker, Caster, Assassin, Rider)... Senpai! -The horror begun. The Grail manifested itself. Zouken: Hahahaha! You fools! To think that you have helped to accelerate the ceremony!! -Something came out of the Big Grail. Justeaze : Great work, MAKIRI ZOLGEN. Its been a long time. Zouken: Its been long Justeaze hahahahahahha! How long have I been wanting to see you! Justeaze: Yes! Your work is done here, now you may die in peace. Justeaze then devoured Zouken. As she is not satisfied enough, she wanted to eat more, the true identity of the calamity. Saber: Iri! Retreat along with Jacky(my ign lol) and the wounded Lord! Irisviel: How about you? Arthuria: Lancer and I will act as your shield! Once you have retreated just use the command spell to summon us back to your side. Our lives depend on you now. Unknown Assassin, please bring them to safety! Assassin(?): Understood. ---- -When we reached to a safety zone, Waver slowly regained consciousness. Waver: What happened? Mashu: Saber and Lancer acted as shield for us to escape. Waver: and you guys just left them there!? We need to return quickly! Waver Lily: With you wounded here you would only be a hindrance! Waver: That is why you are here... You are the trump card here! Dr.Roman: What? Lord! Dont tell me...!? Waver: So... Are you prepared to hold an unknown power within you? A very heavy burden of responsibility that might even crush you anytime. Are you resolved enough to handle it? Mashu: Lord you dont...! Waver Lily: Fine come at me then! What should I do? Waver: Hold my hand here. -A magic has been enchanted and hence, Waver Lily ascended to a servant. Waver Lily: This power....! What!? Zhuge Liang!? Ahhh wth man! Dr.Roman: This reading... Hes a servant now! Waver: It seems like HE acknowledges you too... That recklessness could be your strength... Now go! And bring forth victory!! ---- We then returned to our battlefield. Waver Lily: Saber, Lancer hold your position and reform! -After repositioning, we have a one last duke-out with Justeaze. After the battle, the great grail is crumbling, Justeaze is dying and the Fuyuki City seems to be safe... ---- -After the last battle- Waver Lily: Both of you are disappearing Irisviel: We have no choice... Without the grail supplying mana, they are bound to disappear.... Arthuria: That was a bizarre adventure. I am really glad to be able to fight alongside with you all. Hope we can see each other soon enough. Arthuria, disappeared Diarmuid: It was really fortunate for me to have met all of you. Maybe we could see each other in a battlefield! Until then! Diarmuid disappears -Waver then comes back. Waver: Its also time for us to get back. So how to you feel with that power? Waver Lily: I now understand that this is not something a person can simply utilize... You sure are amazing to be able to manage such power... Waver: You think so? But He is still so far ahead of me... You better train more then. Waver Lily: Judging from that tone, you must be striving to be better too right? Guess we all have a long way ahead. Waver: You bet it. Irisviel, you are the vessel of the grail, so what are you going to do? Irisviel: You are right... I cant go back to the Einzbern witbout the grail.... Well, the great grail has been destroyed. I no longer serve the purpose as the vessel. Waver: you are the anomaly we had to retrieve... So how about coming with us? You will have a place to stay and we get to complete our order. Irisviel: I see, nothing else I can hope for, I will join you then! Waver: So how about you? You are going to stay here? Assassin(?): The world will send me back so long as I wait dont worry about me. Irisviel:... Uh... Thank you so much... Without you, our world might have been destroyed... I dont know... What is this feeling... Like, its the first time Im so glad to see you in front of me.... Assassin(?): beats me... Maybe I should thank you instead. I have been living my life killing all the time... This is the first time I ever felt like.... I actually protected someone..... Thank you. Waver: ok then, time to go. We will send this kid to the surface first before we return. -We then all rayshifted back to Chaldea. Dr.Roman: You are back! Mashu: We are back. So in the end I wonder who is that Assassin? Dr. Roman: A counter-guardian. When an individual have done something noteworthy towards the world, they have a possibility to be chosen as a counter guardian. To remove threats that will bring harm to the existence of humankind from all ages. Mashu: so a counter-guardian will keep fighting towards the end of eternity? This is kind of sad... Dr.Roman: No matter, you have saved the world. Jacky, go take a rest! And that is the end of Fate Accel Order!! ---- Assassin(?): I know you are there, come out. ????: Ahhh I see, this trick wont work on you anymore. Angra Mainyu: Why didnt you tell your friends that the core of the Great Grail is somewhere else? Assassin(?): They dont belong here, and your curse only affects this world. I dont need to burden them with my job. Angra Mainyu: Ahhh you hold pride in your job huh? No matter, you are just a loser just like me. If only you are left broken and discard your ideology of "Ally of Justice", you could have gained peace. Assassin(?): I chose this destiny myself, Im not going to blame anyone Angra Mainyu: Heh, how about upholding our manner here? Lets speak out our own name here. Unlike me, you still remember yours right? Assassin(?): Emiya... Kiritsugu... I was once called that name. I guess I seek the same thing you seek for.... You will kill relentlessly and I will save relentlessly... We are just like an inseparable pieces... Like a plus and minus Angra Mainyu: Yup, and for our act of attraction, lets get started, eh? Emiya Kiritsugu: I will save the world... Just like how I did till now... And from now onwards! Angra Mainyu: You never learn dont you? -As they both rushed towards each other, their swords then clashed. THE TRUE END After the clash between Kiritsugu and Angra Mainyu, we returned to the scene where we fought our final battle at. The reason is simply because Gudao is still feeling uneasy about the whole incident. Then Mashu tried searching around to see if there's anything out of norm. Turned out Mashu found a shadow. It doesn't seem like a shadow servant, yet lights wont reveal its identity! Me: It's shadow itself! Then Angra Mainyu woke up and groped Mashu's breasts and started comparing to his own "master's" cough Bazett cough. Angra Mainyu: Hey! Gotcha! Im recovered! Hmmmm... Thats quite a sensation. Even after sustaining such damage I can't restrain my instinct here. Well, from what I see, you could even rival to that of my master's. By that I mean your physiques, too bad your mental state's still that of a kid. Me: ...You can beat the crap outta him now. Mashu: U-understood. I shall relentlessly beat him to a pulp with my new attack motion!(Breaking the 4th wall) After the fight Angra Mainyu: Wait wait wait! You guys seriously gonna beat the crap out of a wounded patient!? -Mashu: Ok then, we apologize for our violent act just now, so why are you nearly dead there? -Angra Mainyu: Welp, it's partly your fault you know? Put that aside. You were here with that hooded assassin to destroy the grail right? -Mashu: How did you know? -Angra Mainyu:I have been observing there. -As we started questioning, Iri in her Caster form appeared Heaven's Dress: I shall explain from here. Stand back, Avenger. Mashu: Iri-san? But you are- Heaven's Dress: I am Heaven's Dress. I am different from the Irisviel that have been accompanying you just now. Avenger: You remember that black woman you just fought? Just think of this woman as the non-alter version of her. Heaven's Dress: Sigh, why do you to be so... Lack of taste. Cant you be more civilized? Avenger: Well, coz I still hold a grudge against you for nearly killing me. Heaven's Dress: Put that aside, Jacky(me), what have you done is a mistake... You..... Didn't destroy the Grail perfect enough! Like how you should destroy a high-class hotel by start planting bombs from the ground floor!(cough Kiritsugucough). After you have destroyed the Grail it has been divided into Irisviel of Fire, Water, Land, and Wind. Me: Now we are back to our usual job. Heaven's Dress: They are supposed to be docile in nature like Irisviel, but the Fire started to revolt and managed to turn the rest under her wings. How sad it is to see them revolting just after having a taste of freedom. They are somehow.... Persistent so expect them to keep coming back to life ok? You have a responsibility to defeat them. Since that shady yet shy but delicate wonderful man-cough that hooded assassin left, we can only count on you. This kind of job doesn't suit him afterall, so please protect Fuyuki City in his stead. Me: Leave it to us. Avenger: Welp, Im useless in battle anyway and this woman is embarrassed to see her darkside so Im just gonna stay put here. Irisviel: Avenger, we need to have a little chat here :D Avenger: Sigh, I could help if you wont be violent to me~ Im still a wounded patient here you know~ Mashu: It seems like a new mission for us, Senpai! Lets go! Category:Blog posts